falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MongoosePirate
User talk I read over the Immortals and the fact that they have suits of Power Armor would put them in conflict with the rules, I'd change that if you want to avoid issue with the admins. CaptainCain (talk) 02:08, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I figured this needed to be addressed to you directly. The fact that the Immortals have destroyed several of the Boise gangs is unacceptable. To my knowledge you only authored one of them and I'm sure that the authors of the other gangs wouldn't appreciate having their creations defeated without at least consulting them and seeing if its okay with them. I'm not trying to be a dick and you clearly have talent as a writer but this isn't a place where other people's creations can be defined, changed and destroyed without consulting their respective authors or at the very least an Administrator first. It'd be like me writing a page where my guys completely fuck over the Immortals, you get how that can be aggravating? I'd recommend changing those individual sections to avoid conflict with other authors. This is my recommendation, i suggest it not be ignored. CaptainCain (talk) 22:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC) None of the gangs mentioned to be destroyed are actually in Boise Raider Gangs. Neither of these gangs are in the Boise Raider Gang sections. The Slicksters are part of the article, but were only driven back. MongoosePirate (talk) 18:19, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I see, my bad then. I'm sort of used to new users either being ignorant of, ignoring or trying to usurp the rules and misuse other author's content. However I still stand by my statement that you should consult the authors of various articles before including them within your articles in a manner that might effect their history. CaptainCain (talk) 23:28, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey man there is some odd stuff going on with the Klansmen Confederacy, it seems that that photo you posted eariler, isn't appearing. I don't know if thats a result of all the crazy code on the page but it seems to have faded into oblivion. Don't know if your aware of it or not but thought I'd let you know. Outside of that its good stuff! I'm really liking the idea of there being three separate incarnations of the Klan within the Confederacy, also I'd like to say that depending on how things pan out I may make some characters in that area, if you don't mind. Naturally this would be after I'm done with my work in Tamaulipas this is a Mexican state that borders Texas and the Caribbean and after seeing your skill in writing I'd like to invite you to make some pages in Tamaulipas if you have the time. The region is sort of a mix of the old west/fallout/revolutionary Mexico. Outside of that check out the Freedom of the Sea Society which is sort of a community project with everyone making a character in the notable sailors section. Check it out and add one if you want. CaptainCain (talk) 21:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I have corrected the issues on the Klansmen Confederacy page and have now actually added more pictures. I would love to have some outside input on the UKC's lore, but I recommend you wait until I finish the History section. It will be a long one... After looking at Tamaulipas, I am very impressed. It's a fully fleshed out and developed region. Good job. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mongoose, i was wondering if you wanted The Klan as well, to go along with the Konfederacy. I have them way too changed i now realize, but i don't like them in their original form. You could use them as one of the chapters (though it would be just as easy to make a new page), or maybe for the page in a different from. (as a group as opposed to a nation). let me know if your interested the boi Walrus (talk) 15:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I have some interest in developing The Klan as more of a group within the Klansmen Confederacy. However, it would require me to retool the page extensively. Is that okay with you? MongoosePirate (talk) 16:08, May 17, 2015 (UTC) that's perfectly fine, i think i may be able to change it back the boi Walrus (talk) 16:15, May 17, 2015 (UTC) there you go, you can wipe all of the post-war section, opinions, and notable members if you want. the boi Walrus (talk) 16:20, May 17, 2015 (UTC) In chat ~Cain What? MongoosePirate (talk) 03:23, June 14, 2015 (UTC) The Contest Hey Mongoose, current articles can't be shoehorned for use in the contest, and the idea that Pedro would make it to Chihuahua without being killed or dying is rather unlikely. CaptainCain (talk) 04:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I already had him going to Chihuahua in the future but I see your point. I'll make the article first. MongoosePirate (talk) 04:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Concerning Madero Hopefully General Huerta wasn't in charge of Juarez, because I had two divisions plowing through the city like a hot knife through butter :P. Everything of course is still WIP with this all, but I'm imagining that the 2051 Invasion wasn't two smashing for the Mexican OPFOR (I.e.- Unknown adv. tech and the possible introduction of Combat Armor) MerchantofDeath (talk) 05:25, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I saw you article and I planned ahead. Huerta was stationed in Chihuahua City but retreated into the mountains in the face of the American invasion. For the next two decades, he fought guerilla warfare against the American invaders and was captured a few times but always managed to escape. Anyway, blah blah, Great War, he marches into the irritated ruins of Chihuahua with his guerillas and becomes a ghoul. But that doesn't stop him. That's the gist of it so far. I don't think he'll interfere with you right now. :) MongoosePirate (talk) 05:32, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Your Image Dumping I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE THIS ANYMORE CLEAR, PLEASE CATEGORIZE YOUR IMAGES. CaptainCain (talk) 23:09, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I put Category:Images on there. Do I have to say if they are photos or paintings too? MongoosePirate (talk) 23:16, July 5, 2015 (UTC) There is no category for paintings, but if they are photos label them as such and if the image is a flag label it as such. CaptainCain (talk) 23:17, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I see that you are adding things for this Enclave page, why don't you write it up in a sandbox and I'll take a look at it when I have the time. Thanks. CaptainCain (talk) 10:46, July 14, 2015 (UTC) The Patriots If you recall the US tried to annex mexico but it didnt work. Now they wanted to defend their borders so they sent the USS Indiana ''to guard. It is a Battleship not a carrier. They were on patrol when the bombs fell so they went to a nearby island with fresh water, food, good farmland, trees, etc. You may think that they are OP or something but they are leaving the island. They modify the ship with the steel and wood. They go through the border river until they found a harbor at Arkansas. They stopped their and put down the Patriots flag. They were now trues patriots working to fight all those and remake a new dictatorship type america. I got the idea of the NBC show ''Revolution. Tell me if you wanna hear more. Believe me they arent OP. Weebs (talk) 14:24, July 14, 2015 (UTC) wanna join a chat? Weebs (talk) 18:08, July 14, 2015 (UTC) The Texas Republic Do the Texas Republic still to OP or is it like is it still bad? Weebs (talk) 16:42, July 15, 2015 (UTC) On the new categories: all good ideas except the one for Blaculas. CaptainCain (talk) 03:22, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Weebs, please use the chat request sparingly. You were cluttering my talk page. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:33, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I am sorry man Weebs (talk) 03:45, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Concerning Fallout Fanfic Wiki In response to what you saw in.... http://falloutfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Loners ....that pile of Brahmin Shit, I only have one simple response. Don't create a fanfic/fanon wikia unless you're planning to admin over it :P. I made that mistake way back when. Simply didn't have the time. Shame though, I put together some pretty good articles over there, along with some other users. MerchantofDeath (talk) 04:09, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Map Hey 'Goose, wanted to let you know we have a map of (a majority) of articles if you wanted to add yours. its under On the Wiki. the boi Walrus (talk) 14:08, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Operation hell hole Ok that is the title of the Axis invasion of Chihuahua city. They are attacking in 2251 ok. Weebs (talk) 17:47, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I am in the chat if you want to ask questions Weebs (talk) 21:45, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Chihuahua City isn't a place that you and Nero can lock down, other users should be able to contribute content there alongside whatever you've written. CaptainCain (talk) 01:07, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Do you have info on the invasion? tell me in he chat Weebs (talk) 01:31, July 22, 2015 (UTC) The Republic I am really sorry for taking your idea. Please forgive me. Weebs (talk) 18:20, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh no that didnt inspire my idea, the New Catsle Way Republic and the Hub did. And I wouldnt put Cubans in my thing ok. Also we can make our groups allies if you want. Weebs (talk) 22:13, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Wanna join the chat? Weebs (talk) 01:05, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey I like your Korean article, you seem to treat the subject matter with the appropriate amount of respect. If you ever want to collab on anything let me know, there's a lot to cover, especially in the north east. That whole area is pretty much ungoverned and starving to death today. One can only imagine the horrors there after atomic blasts. Homosursussus (talk) 05:49, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Weebs (talk) 21:02, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Key West Whatever you have planned or written about there, this pertains to it; Caribbean Exploration Commission. CaptainCain (talk) 15:10, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Leaving Look Cain says I have to leave and I can come back in a year. If you dont go on this wiki in a year can you get kicked off? Don't tell him all this but is he trying to get me kicked? Please reply Weebs (talk) 16:47, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for all you said and you should try the Pip- boy wiki you can make what evr you want. It is a haven check out my articles sometime. Weebs (talk) 19:53, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hm? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:32, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :Not yet, but depending on what happens I might not contribute much. :I can always do image editing though. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Category Spam Hey I apprecaite all you do around here, but cool it on the category spamming alright. Its going overboard Homosursussus (talk) 22:05, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Slow week Is this normal? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:58, September 17, 2015 (UTC) The Gate Hey goose, since you work on the area, i was wondering if you could look over Columbus Gate for me? I was pretty confident when i initally took it over, but i was also drinking cough syrup everyday that summer. Plus i'm really burnt out on towns/settlements. the boi Walrus (talk) 17:02, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Allow me to make something perfectly clear. T42 isn't back, he has no intention of making any sort of long term commitment to this wiki and absoutely isn't intending to do any major writing on this wiki. He's only here because the users on the Warhammer 40k Fanon wiki got fed up with his bullshit and decided to tell him where he can get off. He'll be here, for perhaps a week to make some meaningless edits and leave when he it no longer serves his needs to be here. Keep your pages, because honestly, they're yours at this point and I'd hate to see what hard work you put into re-writing those pages be ruined simply because they don't meet T's absurd, overpowered tastes. CaptainCain (talk) 12:57, September 24, 2015 (UTC)